


No Such Thing as Luck

by Peyton_0727



Series: Your Side of the Bed [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Protective Jughead Jones, Riverdale AU, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: Luck (n):  success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions.Jughead agreed with people like George S. Patton, Dorothy Fisher, and Obi-Wan Kenobi- there was no such thing as luck.At least that’s what he would’ve told you before he met Elizabeth Cooper.*Follow-up to "Your Side of the Bed", but can be read independently.





	No Such Thing as Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I loved the version of Bughead that I wrote in "Your Side of the Bed" so much that I decided they needed another story :D 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: SMUT at the end of this one shot.

_Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are going to begin our descent into JFK airport. In order to ensure the utmost safety for all passengers and flight crew during our descent, we ask that all electronics be turned off and personal belongings be stowed away in the overhead compartment or below your seat._

 

Jughead clicked his laptop closed and put it carefully in his messenger bag before tucking the bag underneath his seat. Once he was done, he leaned his elbow on the arm rest and attempted to get a view of the New York City skyline as his plane descended into JFK air space. He sighed contently, looking forward to landing and seeing the gorgeous blonde he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend who would be waiting for him in baggage claim.

 

He had only been away for three days out west attending various book signings in San Francisco for his recently released novel, _End of All Days_ , and he had missed her more than he ever thought possible.

 

Jughead was never one to believe in luck or fate or destiny or anything else along those lines for that matter. Unless it was bad of course. Growing up on the west side of Baltimore, luck never seemed to be in his favor. Everything he had growing up, including but not limited to, the clothes on his back and the food that he ate was all attributed to his arduous work ethic. He had always considered himself solid, tough, resistant to pressure; not easily broken or bent. He had to be, because in his mind, there was no other option.

 

He continued to feel this way even when his ex-fiance, Sabrina, cheated on him and subsequently broke off their engagement. Of course, he had felt betrayed and heartbroken, but that was just his life. It was just one more shitty card to add to the hand he had been dealt since he was born.

 

Jughead agreed with people like George S. Patton, Dorothy Fisher, and Obi-Wan Kenobi- there was no such thing as luck.

 

At least that’s what he would’ve told you before he met Elizabeth Cooper.

 

How they had met was actually quite comical; even now when he thought about it, a huge, uncontrollable boyish grin plastered itself to his face.

 

***

 

_Jughead had been at his favorite coffee shop early that fateful morning, his calloused fingers flying vigorously across his keyboard. He was working on the recommendations his editor had sent him for his final draft of his third novel, and even though he received it a month ago, he still waited until the last minute to get it done. Although it annoyed a lot of people, Jughead thrived under pressure; it always seemed to push him to produce his best work._

 

_Feeling satisfied with what he had written so far, and his back desperately in need of a stretch break, he went over to the counter to order his third large black coffee that day. He mindlessly scrolled through his emails and was in the middle of responding to a text from his sister JB when a young blonde with an alarmingly high, swinging ponytail brushed passed him._

 

_The sweet scents of vanilla and lavender immediately filled his nostrils, causing him to look up just in time to see her grab his large black coffee. Concern rose in Jughead’s chest; clearly someone that smelled like vanilla and lavender couldn’t possibly like the bitter taste of black coffee._

 

_He took a step towards her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”_

 

_She turned to him, clearly confused. “Excuse me?”_

 

_Jughead was immediately caught off guard by her iridescent green eyes, his heart stopping in his chest._

 

_“I said I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he repeated, trying to keep his smirk under control._

 

_“Do what?” she asked, taking an unsuspecting sip._

 

_Jughead cringed internally. He personally liked the bitter and alkaline taste of black coffee, but he was fully aware it wasn’t for everyone. Judging by this girl’s pastel outfit and voluptuous pink lips, he easily would bet his first advance that it wasn’t for her._

 

_The look of disgust on her face, as well as the all too adorable “ugh” that came out of her mouth after, told him he had guessed correctly._

 

_“I tried to warn you,” he laughed, unable to contain his amusement at that point._

 

_The mortal form of Aphrodite looked up at him like she was seeing him for the first time, and he couldn’t get over her breathtaking beauty. She stared at him for a moment longer than what was comfortable, and then suddenly snapped out of her reverie._

 

_“Oh god! Is this yours?” she gasped, clearly embarrassed._

 

_“Yeah it is,” he said, chuckling, “but that’s ok.”_

 

_Color began rising to her cheeks. “Here- let me get you another one,” she offered._

 

_He idly wondered what else he could do to make that color appear on her cheeks._

 

_“No, no that’s not necessary,” he said, reaching over to take the cup from her. “You only took a sip. No need to waste the whole drink.”_

 

_What happened next, Jughead wouldn’t have been able to foresee in a million light years. When he reached out to take the cup from her, their fingers lightly brushed, and it felt like a jolt of pure electricity traveled between them. If wasn’t for the look on the her face, he seriously would’ve thought he had imagined it. It wasn’t a static shock, like when wool is rubbed together, and it wasn’t friction either; it was more akin to lightning, a powerful volt traveling between two charged objects. It was compelling and kinetic, and it traveled straight to his groin. This sentiment only increased when he watched her run her tongue subconsciously over her bottom lip as her eyes traveled from his hand to his eyes. It took everything in his power not to kiss her right then and there, formal introductions be damned._

 

_It had been so long since any woman had stirred up these kind of feelings in him, especially since his relationship with Sabrina imploded so dramatically right before his eyes._

 

_He felt like a neanderthal standing there, fighting the urge to kiss her, while also trying to think of something suave to say._

 

_“White Mocha Latte for Betty!” the barista called, providing him with inspiration._

 

_Saved by the damn barista._

 

_“I guess that one is mine,” Betty said sheepishly._

 

_God, she was gorgeous._

 

_“Betty, is it?” he asked. “That’s not a name you hear very often.”_

 

_When did he become this smooth and confident?_

 

_Betty smiled. “It’s short for Elizabeth.”_

 

_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._

 

_They ended up chatting for a little longer and he used his best charm to flirt with her. He was never the type of man to flirt with a woman. In fact, he didn’t even know he was capable of it until right then and there. Before she could walk away from him, and possibly out of his life forever (something he was not about to let happen), he grabbed her phone and put his number into it. He knew it was forward, but the idea of this awe-inspiring blonde goddess getting away from him was not something he was willing to risk._

 

_By 10 o’clock that night, he had a text message from an unknown number that said, “Hey it’s Betty, coffee tomorrow? I promise I won’t drink yours this time ;)”_

 

_***_

 

A chime went off, indicating that the passengers on the flight could unbuckle their seat belts. Knowing full well that everyone on the plane was going to unbuckle and aggressively crowd toward the exit of the plane, Jughead unbuckled his seat belt and stayed seated. He took out his phone, powering it on, and waited patiently for his lock screen to come into view. As soon as it did, he punched in his passcode and there was a message from Betty waiting for him.

 

 **BC:** Waiting in baggage claim, I can’t wait to see you! :*

 

Jughead smiled fondly at the message. This was the second trip he had been on since they started dating 2 months ago, and coming home to her was easily the best part of them both.

 

Well, that wasn’t true. There was a small list of other things that were also the best part.

 

The first would be the little notes Betty would hide amongst his belongings. The first time he found one, it had been in his Moleskine notebook where he kept his mindless drabbles. In her perfect magenta penmanship, she had written:

 

_I melt everytime you touch my lips,_

_like they have been waiting_

_to be one with your body_

_and soul ever since I laid eyes on you._

_~E.C._

 

He remembered he had to read the note a few times; he had no idea that Betty could write poetry, let alone something that erotic. It had shocked him in the best possible way, and he made a point to show her his appreciation when he had returned home from that particular trip.

 

The second would be the selfies she sent every day he was gone with a little messages about how much she missed him.

 

_“Two more sleeps until I’m in your arms again <3 xoxo” _

 

The third would be what he knew was going to happen the instant she laid eyes on him.

 

Jughead never used to be antsy about getting off of planes, but the very idea of her reaction to seeing him after being apart for the lifetime that was those short three days made him anxious despite his best efforts.

 

An eternity later, he got off the plane and made his way across the terminal towards the baggage claim area. He hadn’t check any bags, he never did, but this was always their designated spot to meet whenever she picked him up from the airport. He walked briskly, dragging his suitcase behind him while his messenger bag bumped rhythmically against his hip. He felt a childlike excitement as the automatic double doors came into view and he picked up his pace, eager to get through the doors to what waited for him on their other side- _her_.

 

The double doors slid open and his heart stopped momentarily, like he was seeing her for the very first time, all over again. The moment was quickly over as their eyes locked, both smiling like idiots, and he continued to walk towards her until she broke into a run like she always did.

 

“Juggie!” Betty squealed before launching herself at him.

 

Jughead let go of his suitcase handle just in time to catch her. He grunted playfully as their bodies collided; her legs wrapping around his waist, and his arms encircling her delicate frame. Their lips met vehemently, kissing like they hadn’t seen each other in over a year. There was a group of men off to the the side that whooped and hollered at them, but Jughead didn’t care. He had never been one for huge public displays of affection, in fact he probably would’ve openly gagged if he saw a couple like them in the past, but that had been before he met Betty Cooper.

 

This is what she did to him, and he didn’t care, because in a short two months of his life, Elizabeth Cooper made him believe in luck and miracles and everything in between because that was what she was for him.

 

 _This_ was his favorite part of coming home to her, and he loved it.

 

Shit, he loved _her_.

 

***

 

When they walked through the door of his apartment 30 minutes later, he yawned in a way that reminded him of his age. He was just shy of turning 31 and Betty was still 24, but the age difference never bothered them- except when he quoted movies like Forrest Gump and she reminded him that it came out the same year she was born before sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Are you hungry?” Betty asked, immediately breaking him out of his train of thought.

 

He smiled at her. “You know I’m always hungry.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes affectionately at him before pulling a plate of leftovers out of the refrigerator and popping it into the microwave. Jughead observed as Betty zoned out, watching the microwave timer wind down. He knew she was nervous for the weekend. They were traveling to her hometown of Riverdale, N.Y. to celebrate Father’s Day. To say that he was surprised that Betty had asked him to come home with her to meet her family would be the understatement of the year. He had been completely shocked, but of course had said yes. He was ecstatic that she had asked him to come. Since they started dating, Betty had been casually keeping him under wraps. If they ran into people they knew while they were out, she would proudly introduce him as her boyfriend, but she hadn’t gone out of her way to introduce him to the people she really cared about, like her best friend Veronica.

 

Though he did his best not to ruminate upon it, Betty’s relative secrecy regarding their relationship did bother him. Logically, he knew Betty’s breakup was much more recent than his own, and that she had also been cheated on, so part of him wondered if she was downplaying their relationship to prevent others from considering him a rebound. This, of course, had all come to a head recently at Veronica’s birthday party, where Betty’s ex, Archie, had referred to her as his “sloppy seconds”. Thankfully, his self-control had prevented his and Archie’s interactions from coming to physical blows, but it had been close. The interaction had given him some insight into Betty’s desire to keep things quiet, but it didn’t make him happy about the circumstances.

 

Conversely, Jughead had introduced Betty to his sister, JB, and his two best friends, Kevin and Toni, after only two weeks of dating. JB had been less than impressed, but he assumed it was because she and Betty were so close in age. Not to mention, JB and his ex Sabrina had always been really close, and even though he and Sabrina had gone their separate ways, the two women still remained good friends. Kevin and Toni on the other hand, had absolutely loved Betty.

 

The four of them had met for drinks when Jughead introduced Betty to Kevin and Toni for the first time. His excitement had been palpable during their initial meeting and to this day, his friends continued to torment him over it, equating him to a 5 year old showing off his new puppy as his prized possession. They had also teased him about how Betty laughed at all of his jokes and how well she already _knew_ him.

 

_“Betty is so good for you Jughead, oh my god we absolutely love her. She is the Samantha Baker to your Jake Ryan,” Kevin cooed. To this day, Jughead still didn’t understand Kevin’s comparison, but he assumed it could only be a good thing._

 

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Jughead asked, pulling himself from his thoughts, as Betty put a plate of food in front of him.

 

Betty sighed. “You have no idea… don’t get me wrong, I’m excited for you to meet my family. Especially my sister and the twins, but my mom?” She paused for a moment. “She can be…”

 

“Intense?” Jughead asked, finishing for her.

 

Betty trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, a definitive sign that her anxiety was about to reach its peak. Jughead dropped his fork and got up from the table to walk over to where she was leaning against the counter.

 

Gently, he lifted his hand and used him thumb to free her lip from between her teeth.

 

“Baby, what is it?” he asked softly, running his free hand up and down her arm.

 

Betty pressed her cheek into the hand that was cupping it, her eyes fluttering closed as she exhaled heavily. She opened them again and Jughead saw that they were glassy, as though she was on the verge of tears.

 

“I’m just afraid my mother will scare you away,” she confessed.

 

He smiled at her, chuckling softly. “Sweetheart, I don’t scare that easily. The Boogie-man and the Chupacabra couldn’t scare me away from you.”

 

Betty gave him her breathtaking, megawatt smile. “Oh yeah, Juggie? Are you going to check under the bed for me before we go to sleep tonight?”

 

“You know it, baby,” he said playfully, grabbing and lifting her onto the kitchen counter.

 

Betty let out a high pitched giggle right before he sealed his lips over hers, completely forgetting about his plate of food on the table.

 

***

 

Three days later, they were sitting across from each other at the Cooper’s dining room table eating breakfast. It was Sunday morning, and even though today was officially Father’s Day, they had celebrated with the entire Cooper clan the night before. They arrived just in time for dinner Friday night, and Alice Cooper had been less than welcoming to say the least. Jughead had only ever met one set of parents in the past, his ex’s, so he didn’t have a wealth of experience in the matter. Kevin had walked him through it, reminding him to be polite, to address Betty’s mother as “Mrs. Cooper”, and Betty’s father as “Sir”, unless they stated otherwise, and lastly, his friend had instructed him to bring a bouquet of flowers for Betty’s mom. He had followed every rule perfectly, but unfortunately none of those things seem to work out in his favor or win Mrs. Cooper over. She had judged him before he even stepped into the Cooper household, much less given him the opportunity to speak.

 

Of course, he wanted Betty’s parents to like him. He was head over heels for their daughter, so he had tried his best all weekend to ignore Alice’s less-than-receptive attitude and show them that he was good man. Betty’s older sister, Polly, was easy to sway, especially after he started chasing her 7 year-old twins around the yard, and after a brief discussion about baseball, he felt he had Mr. Cooper in his pocket as well. Betty’s extended family, the Blossoms, seemed to stick their noses in the air at him, but remained indifferent.

 

Despite his best efforts all weekend, Betty’s mom remained aloof. She openly scrutinized him, pronouncing his name “Jug-Head” and asking ‘ _who’s mother would be cruel enough to let their child walk around with that name?’_ She was also quick to comment on his age, ‘ _how are you in your thirties and not settled down?’_

 

When she wasn’t actually speaking about him, she was glaring at him. Right now, for instance, if looks could kill, he would be dead, because Alice Cooper was staring daggers at him from the head of the table. Each time Alice was openly rude, he would automatically find Betty’s hand and give it an reassuring squeeze. When she confessed to him the night before they left for Riverdale that she was scared for him to meet her mother, and at the time, he thought she was just overreacting. Now he knew better.

 

What bothered him wasn’t necessarily her constant passive-aggressive remarks towards him, it was the negative comments she threw at Betty.

 

For example, Betty had put a pancake on her plate that morning, much to Jughead’s relief. He noticed she hadn’t been eating much over the weekend, and it had been starting to concern him. However, before she could reach for another one, her mother made a disapproving _tsking_ noise that caused his jaw to clench. He watched as hesitation and a brief pained expression crossed his beautiful girlfriend’s face as she put the second pancake down and reached for some fruit instead.

 

Jughead took the maple syrup, poured some on his own set of pancakes and then pushed it towards Betty along with the butter. Two things he knew she loved on her pancakes.

 

“Here you go, babe,” he said, giving her a soft smile.

 

Betty smiled back at him. She picked up her knife to cut a small slab of butter and began to spread it on her pancakes. When Betty picked up the syrup and began to pour it on her pancakes, her mother made the sound again.

 

Betty slammed the syrup down and sighed. “Dammit, Mom, what is your problem?”

 

Mrs. Cooper’s eyebrows raised. “Elizabeth please, must you be so dramatic?”

 

Jughead felt heat creep up the back of his neck as pure, hot rage began coursing through his body.

 

“Me?” Betty asked, her voice raising an octave. “Why are you making that noise every time I pick up something that has over 100 calories?”

 

Betty’s mother put her hands up in a defensive motion. “I’m just trying to look out for you, Elizabeth, a moment on the lips, a _lifetime_ on the hips. Clearly, this overaged hoodlum of yours eats a lot with no consequences, but you my dear, certainly cannot. Seriously, you cared more about your figure when you were with Archie, and you’ve put on weight since the breakup.”

 

Betty mouth popped open at the audacity of her mother, tears welling up in her eyes. She threw her cloth napkin down on her plate and got up from the table.

 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” she said, before running away from the table and up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

Jughead stayed silent the entire time, his knuckles white from clenching his fists. He looked over to Hal, who just continued to eat his breakfast like nothing ever happened. The Cooper patriarch was clearly used to the hostile exchanges between the two women.

 

He shook his head. _‘Pathetic excuse for a man,’_ Jughead thought bitterly. Then, he turned and looked at Mrs. Cooper who was also continuing to eat her breakfast. How had his insanely kind, cries when dogs get killed in movies, believes in fate and magic, girlfriend come from a home like this? How had Betty remained so pure and good after growing up in such a toxic household?

 

Jughead cleared his throat. “Mrs. Cooper?”

 

Alice looked at him, flames behind her eyes. “Jug-Head?”

 

“I don’t have a lot of experience with parents, especially mothers. Neither of my parents were really in the picture after I became a teenager. However, what I do know is that you are a poor excuse for a mother,” he told her, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Excuse me?” Alice gasped. “How dare you! I-”

 

“You have done nothing but pick your daughter apart since the moment we walked through the door. Her hair, her clothes, and especially what she eats. How would you feel if Betty developed an eating disorder because of your scrutiny?”

 

“That’s ridiculous, I-”

 

“It’s not ridiculous,” Jughead said cutting her off. “She’s barely eaten anything since we got here two days ago.”

 

Alice went to open her mouth again but snapped it shut when Hal shot her a look.

 

“Listen Mrs. Cooper, I don’t mean any disrespect. I don’t think you’re a bad person, but your daughter is single-handedly the best thing that has happened to me. Ever. And if one day she decides to make me the luckiest man on the planet and marry me, I will not tolerate this. You can go ahead and judge me; lord knows I’ve been judged my entire life, so honestly, there isn’t much you can say to me that will affect me. But I will be damned if I continue to let you make Betty feel like anything less than the wonderful woman she is. She is wicked smart, insanely driven, has a heart of gold, and is breathtakingly beautiful, even on her worst day. She doesn’t deserve this, not from anyone, and especially not from you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go check on her.”

 

***

 

Jughead entered Betty’s bedroom and found her sitting on the window seat, her arms wrapped protectively around her legs with her head resting on her knees. His heart broke and he wondered how many days throughout her life she had sat in that exact spot, desperately hoping for mother’s approval.

 

He softly closed the door behind him and walked over to the window seat, sitting down across from her.

 

He gently placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look up, his heart breaking more when he saw her face shining with tears.

 

“Betts…” Jughead whispered, concerned etched into his blue eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I am crying,” Betty whispered as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

 

“Betty, it’s okay. Your mom was out of line.”

 

She nodded, a distant look in her eyes.

 

“My entire life my mother and I have been like two continents, moving inexorably apart with each fight we had,” Betty said despondently. “I know she has always wanted what’s best for me, I just wish she didn’t have to be so mean about it.”

 

Betty put her head down again and wept quietly. Jughead moved closer, placing his hand on the base of her neck and rubbing it soothingly.

 

“I don’t know how this is going to work out Jughead,” Betty said between sobs.

 

Panic rose in his chest. “Work out? What’s there to work out, Betty?”

 

She raised her head again. “They’re crazy Jug. Clearly you have to see that? My parents are crazy. Especially my mother- look at how she’s treated you all weekend.”

 

“They’re parents, they’re all crazy.”

 

“But what if I am too? What if we have a daughter and I’m just as terrible to her?” Betty asked, her voice becoming frantic.

 

Jughead placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Hey. We’re all crazy. We’re not our parents, Betty. We’re not our families. You don’t think I’ve thought about what I’d be like as a parent after my track record?”

 

“I'm sure you’d make a great father, Jug,” Betty said softly.

 

The thought of marrying Betty and having a family with her was not a new one to him. Jughead has thought about it more than he would be willing admit since their first date. He had thought about her with a swollen stomach, wearing one of his t-shirts and barefoot, making pancakes in their kitchen on Saturday mornings. He knew they had only known each other for a short months, but he knew deep down in his soul that Elizabeth Cooper was _his_ forever.

 

He smiled, moving his hand to her cheek. “Betty, we come from completely different walks of life, and neither of us has model parents, but so what? My soul came alive when I met you, and the sad part is, I didn’t even know it was dead until you accidently drank my coffee.” He chuckled at the memory. “So I’ll be damned if your mother or anyone else tries to push me away, because I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Betty stared at him in awe, her eyes still glassy, but for a completely different reason now.

 

“I love you,” she whispered.

 

Jughead felt his heart stop in his chest, his own eyes welling up with tears.

 

“What did you just say?” he rapsed, unable to believe his ears.

 

Betty smiled and leaned forward to cup his face, planting a sweet and soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you,” she said again as she dropped her hands to his thighs.  

 

Jughead leaned forward and put his hands along Betty’s neck, gently brushing her cheekbones with his thumbs and he simply gazed at her for a moment. He was in awe of her and he realized then that every terrible thing he had been through that led him to this moment with her was worth it. He connected their lips, humming low in his throat when Betty swiped her tongue across his lower lip. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and laughed at himself at how easily he got wrapped up in her.

 

“I love you too,” he said, echoing her words from just moments ago.

 

Jughead leaned forward again, but this time instead of kissing her, he put his arms around her backside, and in one swift motion, picked her up. Betty squealed, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. He walked the few remaining steps to her childhood bed and sat her down before pushing backwards and pinning her hands above her head. He began a sensual assault on her neck, kissing, sucking and biting along her pulse point. Betty giggled at first as his tongue tickled her, but once he began to apply more pressure, she started to moan softly, grinding her pelvis up into his. Jughead loved the way Betty’s body responded to him, as well as with her insatiable hunger when it came to sex.

 

“Juggie, the door. We have to lock the door just in case the twins come looking for us,” Betty whimpered as he started to move his hand up her shirt.

 

He released her hands and got off the bed, moving quickly to lock her bedroom door. He knew it would be bad if Betty’s 7 year old niece or nephew walked in on them in the throes of passion, and it would probably add the icing to the cake with Betty’s mother.

 

Jughead walked back over to the bed, shedding his flannel and pulling his cotton black t-shirt over his head. Slowly he unbuttoned his jean and pulled the zipper down exposing the top of his boxers and the happy trail that ran beneath them.

 

“Clothes. Off,” he commanded quietly.

 

Betty quickly scrambled off her bed and pulled all of her clothes off in record time. She stood in front of him, panting and it was clear from her flushed skin that she was full of want. Jughead closed the distance between them but didn’t quite touch her, they were just close enough to feel the heat coming off each other’s skin. He paused as a means to tease her, slowly counting the seconds in his head before she couldn’t take the millimeter of distance between them anymore. He made it 5 before Betty grabbed his face and yanked it down to hers, sliding her tongue into his mouth and twisting it languidly with his.

 

Jughead put one hand on Betty’s backside angling his body slightly away from her, putting a small amount of distance between them to make room for his hand. He took his middle finger and used it to massage her clit for a few moments before sliding it into her. Betty moaned against his mouth, her hands moving down the column of his neck to his shoulders and squeezing her fingers tightly. Jughead removed his finger and then proceeded to rub his pointer finger, middle finger and thumb together to lubricate them before he slow inserted two fingers back inside of her and used his thumb to massage her clit.

 

“Oh god Jughead,” Betty said, breaking the kiss as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

 

Before long, he felt her insides tighten and her body begin to shake as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, determined to bring Betty to her release.

 

“Remember you have to be quiet baby,” he reminded her.

 

Betty nodded just as her face scrunched up, her mouth making an “o” shape as she held back her urge to scream out his name. She sagged against him, wrapping her arms tenderly around his neck as she waited for her breathing to level out. After a beat, she moved her arms and skimmed the top of his boxers with her thumbs before hooking them into the waistband and pulling them down his legs.

 

Jughead laughed softly, “You seriously can’t get enough of me can you?”

 

Betty trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, a calculated move on her part (he knew she was acutely aware of the effect it had on him), and nodded.

 

“We can stop if you want,” she offered.

 

“And risk losing the opportunity to make love to my beautiful girlfriend in her childhood bedroom?” he joked as he gently pushed her down on the bed. “Not a chance.”

 

Betty giggled as he laid down on top of her, spreading her legs wide for him to settle between. Jughead rested the majority of his weight on one hand and then gently grabbed her chin with the other.

 

“Look at me,” he said softly, as he lined himself up with the entrance of her heat.

 

Betty shook her head in agreement before he buried his length inside of her. He loved the look on her face when they connected like this, full of passion and ecstasy and now, full of love.

 

He pressed his face into the curve of her neck, putting the majority of his body weight on her, as he rocked his hips into hers at a steady pace.  

 

“I love you,” he breathed.

 

Betty tightened her legs around his hips. “I love you too Juggie.”

 

Together they rocked their hips in a rhythm only they knew and before he knew it, Jughead felt himself build. He lifted himself up on his hands a little, giving him a better angle to pick up the pace. Betty squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, trying desperately to keep herself quiet. He reached one hand up, fondling her breast before taking her nipple and rolling it between the pads of his finger tips.

 

“Oh my god,” Betty sobbed, an involuntary moan escaping her lips.

 

Jughead quickly covered her mouth, just in time for the two if them to reach their high - together, climaxing at the same time. He pulled out of her and came on her stomach, rubbing himself until he was sure everything was out. He got off the bed, grabbing the tissues from the nightstand and handing them to her after he took one for his hands. Betty began to clean off her stomach while he grabbed their clothes off the floor and pulled his boxers and jeans on. He saw his crown shaped beanie still sitting on the window sill and walked over to get it.

 

Jughead ran the worn fabric between his fingers before placing it on his head and was shocked when he lifted his head to look out Betty’s window and saw none other that Archie Andrews, Betty’s ex-boyfriend.

 

The two men made eye contact and glared at each other, jaws clenched. Archie was lucky Betty wasn’t standing by the window with him because the last time they saw each other, he promised to make Archie bleed if he ever looked at Betty the wrong way again. Jughead relaxed his face and then smirked at the red head, Archie would get his black eye one of these days.

 

“Hey babe?” Jughead asked, turning to look at her.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Betty replied as she sat up on her bed, swinging her legs over the side.

 

“When were you going to tell me that your asshole ex-boyfriend was your next door neighbor?”

 

Betty froze. “Oh- I guess I forgot,” she said sheepishly.

 

“You forgot?” Jughead asked incredulously.

 

Betty gave him a cheeky grin. “Oops?”

 

“Oops?” he mocked in disbelief. “Oh I’ll show you oops.”

 

He launched himself at her once more, tickling her perfect curves that he loved so much, making Betty giggle until tears ran down her face.

 

Yeah, you could say he considered himself a very lucky guy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> So? What did we think? Should I keep writing about these two in the future or keep it as is? Looking forward to hearing your thoughts regardless :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Peace & Blessings, 
> 
> Peyton


End file.
